


A Light in The Darkness

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, F/M, FTWD, Hurt/Comfort, More tags will come, ZA, fear the walking dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is changing around them all. Beyond the safety of a small room, Alicia finds herself in question of the world beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light in The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now this is a one shot. I might add more chapter if people want them :)
> 
> This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy!

Wake up, Wake up, Wake up! 

That was all she had to do.. 

This was just some horrible nightmare it had to be there was no way in hell this was real. Why, How, there were so many questions. Ones she knew she'd never know the answers to.

Before all this, she was an overachiever, and outstanding student. She had a boyfriend. Matt. She had dreams of making it big, leaving everything behind for a bright, happy, future. None of that mattered now. Not one single achievement mattered in this new world. That was slowly building its self right outside.

She'd done everything right. But now, here she was, hiding from thing's she'd only seen in Movies until now. Her only light, a candle that barely even lit the room half way. Alicia couldn't see them, but she could hear them. Oh god she could hear them. Low growls, Moans of hunger, bodies thrashing and trying to break through to where she was. Where her family was. If they got through, if they managed to find them, if.....

"Alicia?"

She felt her body jump softly as her name broke the silence. The sounds seeming to fade into the background, as her eyes turned toward the direction she'd heard her name from. 

Travis.

Alicia, said nothing for a moment, just held the candle between her hands, before she sat it down on the floor. 

"Alicia, are you alright?"

She turned away from him. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself, as she shook her head. 

"No, I'm not alright!"

Her words sounded snapped, harsh, and bitter. But that's not how she meant them. It wasn't how she meant them to sound at all. She heard him moving closer, and felt the warmth of his hand gently resting on her shoulder. She didn't turn around, she didn't say anything. Just silently stood there.

"Alicia, talk to me,"

His voice sounded so kind, so genuine as he spoke, like he did actually want to hear her.

Alicia stood silent for a moment, as she felt the hot tears welling in her eyes. Demanding her to let them fall.

"I-It was all for nothing,"

The strain was clear in her voice. The strain of her sadness, her emotions trying to bubble over and pour of her. She felt his hand tighten on her shoulder. A gentle, reassuring squeeze he was there, and he was there to listen.

"What was for nothing?"

Alicia said nothing, as she bite her bottom lip, fighting the urge once more to let her tears fall in front of her Mothers fiancé. 

"Alicia talk to me, you can tell me,"

Alicia turned suddenly as she felt the hot tears pouring down her face. Her eyes peering up at him, as her hands grasped his shirt tightly. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She felt his arms encircle around her, pulling her close, as her face buried against his chest. Her sobs silently muffled as she felt her tears falling. His hand stroked her hair gently, as Alicia held tight to him. Afraid that if she even let go for a moment, she'd be alone. 

"It was all for nothing,"

Her words were choked out between sobs. As she felt his hand gently brushing through her hair. 

"A-All my achievements, All, All those good grades, everything I-I worked so hard for. Its... Its all gone,"

Her sobs drowned against him, as she sobbed harder. Everything she'd worked so hard for, everything was gone. Nothing mattered anymore. All that mattered now, was surviving. Trying to stay alive, and find a place that was safe. Somewhere where life still resembled normal. Somewhere far away from here. Somewhere they'd all be safe and forget this nightmare.

"Shh, Shh, it's Okay. It wasn't for nothing Alicia. Hey, look at me,"

His voice was so low, so gentle, and warm, she couldn't stop herself. Alicia looked up at him, her face barely illuminated by the dim light of the candle on the floor. Her tears staining her face. As her hands still tight to his shirt. Her eyes looked up at him, every ounce of her sadness, of what was happening burning behind her eyes like the tears that fell.

"Don't say that. You're a wonderful young woman, Alicia. You're bright, talented, beautiful,"

Her eyes looked at her, as she slowly nodded.

"Nothing is for nothing. Everything has meaning, We're all going to make it out of this. I know we are, You, Me, Nick, Your Mom. We're all going to find somewhere safe. Somewhere to wait this out, it can't last forever. I know it can't. Help will come, and, pretty soon, this will all seem just like a bad dream,"

Her eyes closed, as she felt the back of his hand wiping her tears away. His lips gently pressing to her forehead, as Her hands let go of his shirt, as her arms wrapped around him tightly. She knew they'd make it out. Somehow, that everything would find its own way. 

Alicia held tightly around him. Feeling his arms as they encircled around her. Holding her just as tight as she was holding him. 

"I know,"

Her voice was so soft, barely above a whisper as she spoke. 

"I know we'll make it Travis. Me, You, Mom, and Nick. But,"

Her words fell away from her, as she heard the sounds outside once more. The hunger filled moans of what used to living people like her and Travis. People that loved, people that had dreams, families, lives. People just like them that had been thrown into this horrible dream. 

She felt Travis hold her tighter. 

"Don't think about them right now,"

She nodded softly against him. For now, she'd forget. Forget those listless cold eyes, that stared so blankly. Those sounds, breaking the silence all around them. But even if she forgot them for the moment, She knew, The world would change around them, shaping itself into something new. A new world where anything could happen. Something more dangerous. A new world, where the Dead walked the streets, and anything could happen.


End file.
